


He's Color

by sinkburrito



Series: Liontrust Week 2017 [6]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Liontrust Week, M/M, au where you see color when you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkburrito/pseuds/sinkburrito
Summary: Anduin Lothar meets his soulmate when he slams him into a table.





	He's Color

Anduin slammed the mage on the table and covered his mouth before he could say a spell. His brown eyes were panicked as they stared up at him. Wait, brown? Anduin released his hand and stepped back. Everything had color. It permeated the walls, the furniture, and most significantly, the mage in front of him. He was panting, trying to regain his breath. 

 

“Do.. do you see it?” he mumbled, steadying himself on the table. The mage stood up and brushed off his robes.

 

“See what?” he asked. “Let me finish my examination of the body” He stared expectantly at Anduin.    
  
Everything on this mage was  _ color _ , from the blue hues of his cloak to the brown of his eyes. And apparently, it was not requited.

 

“You don’t…” he whispered, trailing off. He rubbed his eyes. When he opened them, the color was still there. He cleared his throat. He’d heard of things like this, where soulmates didn’t match. Anduin swallowed the lump in his throat. 

 

“Now, why would i do that?” he asked, trying to regain his command. 

 

The mage stared at him with those big doe eyes, and suddenly Anduin found himself watching him examine a body. 

 

Somewhere along the line, he fell a little bit in love.

 

The body turned out to have some sort of dark magic called ‘fel,’ so Anduin took the mage to Goldshire. The gryphon ride was a little disconcerting with all the colors. He’d never imagined Elwynn Forest was so green.

 

Llane asked who he was, which, oops, Anduin had forgot to ask. 

 

“Khadgar, the guardian novitiate,” the mage replied. Khadgar. So that was who his soulmate was. 

 

It all happened very fast. There was a trip to Karazhan and they found an orc woman. Anduin should probably be paying more attention to these things. The three of them were sitting around a campfire when Garona commented that Khadgar wished to lie with her.

 

“I beg your pardon?” Khadgar spluttered. Anduin faked a laugh. So, was Garona his soulmate? He couldn’t help the jealousy it provoked in him.

 

“I don’t, I really don’t,” Khadgar defended. 

 

“Are you sure? She’s beautiful,” Anduin said spitefully, unable to stop himself. Khadgar turned to him in confusion.

 

“No, I don’t. Why, do you?” 

 

“No,” Anduin muttered, hating himself.

 

And that was that until they defeated Medivh. They sat on the floor of Karazhan, exhausted by the fight. 

 

“You… you fight good,” Anduin said. Khadgar laughed. 

 

And that was that.

 

“Do you ever think about soulmates?” Anduin asked one starry night. Neither of them could sleep and had found each other in the small courtyard of Stormwind Keep. 

 

“Not really,” Khadgar confessed, “The Kirin Tor make sure that none of us will be able to find our soulmates. But sometimes, I wonder.”

 

“You..’ Anduin mumbled, hiding his head in his hands. 

 

Khadgar laughed, “What?”

 

“Nothing,” Anduin promised.

 

“I assume you’ve met your soulmate? Your wife, right?” Khadgar asked.

 

“I… no. She wasn’t my soulmate,” Anduin said.

 

“Do you ever think you could fall in love with someone without ever knowing who your soulmate was?” Khadgar asked after a time.

 

“Yes,” Anduin said, hoping very dearly.

 

Khadgar sighed. “I think I may be in love with someone, but how will I know if we are soulmates?”   
  
“You don’t need to know,” Anduin said, fiddling with a piece of grass.

 

“Anduin,” Khadgar said, turning to look at him, “I believe I might be in love with you,” he said.

“That’s very good,” Anduin heard himself say, “Because I am in love with you.”

 

Khadgar leaned over and kissed him, and nothing was more colorful than that moment. 

 

“We’re soulmates,” Anduin gasped out. 

 

Khadgar laughed, “It sure does seem like it, doesn’t it?” 

 

“No, I saw color when I met you in the barracks.” Anduin confessed.

 

“What?” Khadgar asked, pulling back.

 

“I thought it was a case of mismatched soulmates! You didn’t say anything!” Anduin exclaimed.

 

Khadgar sighed. “It’s not your fault,” he said. He leaned back into Anduin and closed his eyes.

 

“What matters is that we’re together now.”

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHH sorry for the bad writing+low word count, am not feeling the Writing Mode today
> 
> also writing fanfic while waiting in a raid = khadgar standing RIGHT THERE while you write about him, sorry bb
> 
> actually not sorry


End file.
